


You're Just Gonna Have to Date Isaac Here

by XthirteenX



Category: The Orville (TV)
Genre: Alien Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Cultural Differences, F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Porn With Plot, Robot Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-13 11:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12983439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XthirteenX/pseuds/XthirteenX
Summary: John said it. Isaac offered. Alara couldn't stop thinking about it. Now here they are.Or, a study of the interpersonal behavior of biological (and non-biological) organisms and orgasms.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm not the only one who was thinking about this. Join me in the sin bin.

The mess hall was packed, like she was expecting but it still sent a wave of dread through Alara's stomach. She had waited as long as she could. Pacing up and down the hallway outside of the large room. There was only ten minutes left before their shift started. Inside the room her coworkers would all be sitting at their usual table. Gordon and John eating some type of replicated Earth meals. Bortus would either be eating a replicated meal from his culture or a breakfast that Klyden had prepared for him. Isaac would be sitting with them. Not eating. Just spending time with them, or studying them, or whatever it was exactly that he did. 

It was early in the day but she needed the replicated shot that she had swallowed down before leaving her quarters that morning. The tequila was still burning a hole in her stomach but she could already feel the effects. The slightest edge that it took off of her anxiety. She took a deep breath and walked through the open doors. Gordon noticed her first and called out a greeting. There was no going back now. She walked to the table and gave them a quick wave. She stopped two feet from the table and turned toward the Kaylon. 

"Isaac, may I speak to you? In private?" Alara held her head high as she stood at the end of the table. Isaac, Bortus, John, and Gordon all focused their attention on her even more than they had before and Alara did her best to keep her face neutral. 

"You may." Isaac inclined his head and stood up. She didn't realize she was holding her breath until Isaac responded. He neatly put his chair back into its proper place at the table and followed as Alara turned on her heel and walked out of the mess hall. One foot in front of the other. She could do this, Alara told herself. Isaac followed at a steady pace behind her and she could hear every footstep. Her heart pounded so hard that it hurt. 

"They are totally gonna bang." Gordon snickered as he elbowed John. The navigator rolled his eyes in response and watched at the doors slid closed behind the two.

"What was it that you needed to discuss with me Lieutenant?" Isaac asked as Alara walked into an empty briefing room and closed the door behind them.

"Were you serious?" The words came out in a rush, practically melding together as they flew out of her mouth.

"I am always serious. But to what instance are you referring?" Isaac asked, his arms moving in a familiar and disarming way. She wasn't sure if it was just the way that he normally talked or if he did it to try and make everyone else on board more comfortable, but it helped. Somehow. It was like every motion he made was calculated and careful but also incredibly natural.

"That day while we were eating." Alara took a deep breath to center herself, "When I was talking about my last relationship and you offered..."

"To attempt sexual relations with you Lieutenant." Isaac inclined his head, "I remember the conversation."

"Well... were you serious about that offer...?" Alara asked, feeling herself try her hardest to keep her posture straight and head held high despite all of her nerves telling her to shift around to get some of the restless energy out. She didn't know how he was so calm. Well, she did know. But it still felt unfair that he looked so composed when she felt like a mess.

"Of course, Lieutenant." Isaac nodded again, "I would not suggest such a thing if I were not sincere about it." 

"Oh." Alara nodded her head a couple of times, "Cool."

"I do not understand." Isaac said. His head tipped to the side again and the light of his eyes was steady and unyielding. Alara closed her own eyes briefly and tried to steady herself. 

"Just um... that's good." Alara said, "That you were... serious."

"Does this mean you intend to accept my offer?" Isaac asked, watching color rise up high on Alara's cheeks.

"It's not that I need to be in a relationship or anything." Alara defended quickly, "Or need 'that'. I'm fine on my own you know."

"You are still 'working on yourself'?" Isaac asked and Alara puffed out her cheeks a bit.

It had been a weak excuse. And his tone didn't tell her much about whether he actually believed her or if he was just letting her make a fool of herself. He didn't seem like he used sarcasm and she really hoped that he wouldn't keep focusing on that. 

"Well no. I think I've got... 'me' figured out. I just... would like to be able to be with someone without them being totally freaked out about me!" Her voice started out slow and calm but raised in pitch as she continued. 

"And I do not get 'freaked out' which makes a connection between us a logical option." Isaac nodded.

"Yes. Exactly." Alara let out a sigh of relief. It was logical. Perfectly logical and not actually that desperate. She just wanted to feel normal. Like everyone else. She knew that she was different than them and it wasn't like anyone was blatantly racist to her. But it still hurt. Every time she met a nice guy, he got creeped out by her strength. She couldn't help it. Even when she tried to hold back, it wasn't like she could hide it. At least Isaac wouldn't feel threatened by her. 

"Shall we begin now?" Isaac asked and the flush on Alara's cheeks darkened. 

"Not right now!" She said quickly and Isaac observed her thoughtfully. Taking in the color that rose high on her cheeks and her widened eyes. The spike in her vitals and the way her heartbeat slowly returned to a normal pattern. It was all so fascinating to him. How organic beings responded with their entire bodies. From their behavior and speech, to a near molecular level. It was a source of endless wonder. 

Alara rocked on her heels a bit and paused when she noticed how intently it felt like Isaac was watching her. She needed time to prepare. She didn't think the five minutes they had left before their shift resumed would be what she needed. Not that she needed it. But if she was being honest... she needed it. And soon. 

"Maybe after our shifts end...?" Alara continued slowly and Isaac nodded.

"That would be amendable." Isaac nodded. "Shall we proceed to your quarters together afterwards?" 

"Sure... just... don't tell people about this okay?" Alara asked, "Gordon and John would never let us live it down..."

“Very well.” Isaac said easily, “This will be very enlightening I am sure. I look forward to it.”

“Yeah…” Alara nodded. Now that she was thinking about it, she was excited too. It had been way too long. If she was seriously considering this then obviously it has been too long. But there were only a few hours left until Alpha shift was over. Then she could get it out of her system.


	2. Chapter 2

It was actually happening. They were in her room. She had barely been able to focus through the entire shift. Her mind was racing and so was her pulse. She didn’t know what was going to happen exactly but there was already a dampness growing between her thighs. 

Isaac looked around her room briefly in interest but there wasn’t much to look at. And all too soon his attention was back on her. 

“Shall we begin Lieutenant?” Isaac asked, his voice as prim and proper as always. The very idea of what they would be beginning made the heat pulsing inside of her grow even more intense. 

“Right. Yes, we should… do that.” She nodded and wanted to slap herself. She didn’t know how to start though. They were just standing there. Staring at each other. 

Isaac took the initiative and stepped closer. Alara’s muscles tensed briefly and she forced herself to relax. One of his hands came up, brushing against her collarbones through the fabric of her jacket and Alara suppressed a shiver. The slow drag of the zipper sliding down was more arousing than it should have been. 

It moved down from her throat, past her chest, down her stomach, almost to the heat between her legs. But then his hands were moving away. Hovering in front of him, slightly extended toward her. 

“Is this acceptable to you?” Isaac asked and Alara nodded sharply. 

She didn’t think she could speak if she tried. His hands came back up, opening her jacket and pushing it over her shoulders and down her arms. He didn’t wear clothes so she didn’t know how exactly he knew what he was doing. But the steady confident movements were working for her. 

Isaac caught her jacket before it hit the ground and Alara wasn’t sure how she felt about the fact that he neatly folded it and sat it down on the chair near them. 

“Maybe… we should move to the bed?” Alara asked. Isaac nodded and followed her first with his gaze then physically as she headed for her bed. She wished she had taken another shot before they started but she didn’t want to risk getting sick. That wouldn’t be fun for either of them. Not to mention, it would be ridiculously unattractive. 

She was better than that. She could do this. Alara sat on the edge of the bed and tugged off her boots and socks. Pushing them out of the way as she stood back up and unbuttoned her slacks. She let them slide down her legs and pool on the floor around her. She could feel Isaac’s gaze on her and she shivered a bit. 

Alara felt a brief flash of gratefulness that she had been optimistic enough to wear a cute pair of underwear rather than something that she would ordinarily wear. Not that he probably even cared but it still made her feel good. Isaac knelt on the edge of the bed and helped Alara pull her undershirt up over her head. 

She didn’t know if she had ever felt so unsure about sex. Not even her first time had been this stressful. Normally at this point she would kiss the guy. They would get all worked up from there, start touching and grinding, and whatever else followed. But it wasn’t like Isaac had a mouth. And she didn’t think either of them would get much out of her kissing his face… plate. 

“Lieutenant?” Isaac’s voice was curious and Alara closed her eyes briefly. 

“I’m okay.” She said after a moment. She could do this. Her hands moved behind herself, unlatching the clasps of her bra and letting it slip down. She felt exposed and it was both embarrassing and exciting. 

Isaac helped her put the garment aside, he looked a bit ridiculous holding the lacy black bra as he examined it before setting it down. But it wasn’t like she felt less ridiculous. The cool air of the room and the occasional brush of smooth metal fingertips made her nipples tighten and she was only in her underwear while Isaac looked completely unaffected. 

She leaned back against her pillows and lifted her hips slightly as she pulled her underwear down. Isaac was watching her. Watching every little movement and the way his glowing eyes followed the path of the panties sliding down her thighs made her grow even wetter. 

She was ready. Arousal was swirling low in her stomach and she could feel the heat of herself against the cool air as she let her thighs splay open. Isaac watched her and Alara felt her heartbeat kick up even faster. 

Isaac watched her carefully. Her spread legs showing him all of her. The soft looking curls, the light sheen of arousal, the hint of pink that he detected just past the small labia that hid her opening.

“You appear quite aroused.” Isaac commented. 

"Isaac..." Alara's voice was high and breathy when she spoke and Isaac noted the changes with interest, "Touch me?"

"I cannot do that Lieutenant." Isaac said and Alara pulled herself up onto her elbows. 

"What do you mean?" Alara frowned in confusion, her thighs sliding closer together self-consciously. 

She didn’t understand. Things were actually starting to go good she thought. She was wet and eager. He seemed into it. And now he was saying no. If he had changed his mind and was going to leave her there she might throw him across the room. 

"It is my understanding that you wish for me to touch your genitals." The bluntness made Alara blush and Isaac observed the way that the color traveled down her neck to her perky breasts, "However, I was not designed with those actions in mind. Therefore my hands risk causing you damage." He continued and held his hands out for her to see. 

Alara looked away from his glowing not-eyes and down at his hands. The metal was smooth but uneven, covering sections in solid metal then exposing the joints of wire-y material that allowed his hands to function dexterously. The thought of the uneven digits inside of her made her thighs press together a little tighter. 

"Oh. Right." Alara paused. Now that it was on her mind, she was realizing their differences. Well, more so than she had before. It wasn't like Isaac had... normal genitalia either. She didn't think he had any. Like a Ken doll. He didn't have a mouth or hands that could touch her... "This might be harder than I thought..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, they tried. But this wont be the end of it.


	3. Chapter 3

“Where… where did you get that?” It wasn’t the most artful or delicate way of asking but the fact that Isaac suddenly had a dick… made it hard for her to decide how to react. And to think. What was she even supposed to think?

“I designed it myself.” Isaac said, hands… gesturing to it. It was made of the same silver color as the rest of him. Alara couldn’t decide if it just creeped her out a bit by reminding her that he wasn’t an organic being, or if it helped because she didn’t know how she would react if it had been bright pink. 

“I based my calculations off of the Xelayan and Human male averages as well as your personal preferences.” Isaac nodded. 

“My what?” Alara paused, looking away from it and up to Isaac’s face. 

“You preferences.” He repeated, “I based the design on information I gathered from your recent ‘dating history’ and your assortment of personal aids.” 

“What?” Alara’s voice hurt her own ears a bit from how high it went.

“The concept is fairly simple. Shall I explain it again?” Isaac said.

Isaac watched as Alara rubbed her face and sighed heavily. She let her arms drop stiffly to her sides and turned to face him. Head held high, back straight, like she was attempting to seem more in control than she was. 

“How do you know about those… details?” Alara asked after a few moments. 

“It was unsurprisingly easy to access.” Isaac said. 

“Were you snooping in my quarters?” Alara crossed her arms cross her chest. 

“No.” Isaac said, “I merely accessed your purchase history using specific search parameters.” 

“Isaac.” Alara frowned unhappily. 

“You appear displeased by this knowledge. What did I do wrong?” he asked curiously. 

“You can’t just go searching through someone’s files for their collection of sex toys!” Alara said quickly, voice growing more hushed when she realized exactly what they were talking about. 

“Interesting. I will remember that.” Isaac said easily, “Shall we begin now?”

“Isaac…” Alara pursed her lips tightly. 

“I believe this was the purpose of our relations. It would be a shame to quit now, yes?” Isaac asked and Alara rubbed her face, looking at Isaac’s face and then down to the… new addition. He hadn’t been wrong. It was what they were here for. 

Sexual relief for her. Information for him. 

It wasn’t… terrifying? Other than the fact that it looked a bit ridiculous, it fit his body type. It wasn’t outrageously big or small, it looked like it was the size of any other toy she would use. And it was probably different, having it attached to a body, even if it wasn’t really another person. 

“Okay.” Alara nodded and took a deep breath, “Okay, let’s do this.” 

Isaac gestured to the bed and Alara laid herself down, she slipped a hand between her thighs and let out a soft sigh at the wetness there already. She probably should feel a little uncomfortable with how comfortable she was getting with masturbating in front of Isaac but she kind of liked it. 

How his attention was on her so completely, studying her every move and reaction. She moaned softly at the thought, eyelids drifting closed as she pressed two fingers into herself. She could take his length without any issues she was sure, but Isaac had never done this before and how it was going to happen… she wasn’t sure. 

A sudden pressure on her hip made Alara’s eyes reopen and she saw Isaac kneeling beside her. One of his hands on her hip, the other moved to her knee. He pressed gently and Alara let her legs spread open further. His head tipped down like he was watching her fingers, she panted softly and scissored her fingers a little faster. 

She could feel her wetness practically dripping out of her, slicking her hand and making the heat burn even hotter inside of her. She needed more.

“I’m ready.” Alara said, pulling her fingers out of herself. She mourned the loss almost immediately but then Isaac was there between her thighs and he lifted her legs up, guiding them around his waist. He was warm and solid. 

“Shall I begin?” Isaac asked, cocking his head to the side slightly. It looked different when he was above her, less innocent and puppy-like, more arousing than she expected. 

"Isaac!" Alara gasped as the artificially warmed length pressed against her slick entrance. Parting her lower lips and making her ache with need.

"Is this acceptable to you Lieutenant?" Isaac asked, his hands steady on her narrow hips and Alara couldn't help but arch herself closer. 

"More." The word was hardly a whisper but Isaac responded instantaneously. Pumping his hips forward in one smooth motion. Alara cried out and grabbed at his shoulders, doing her best to stay in control of her strength. She could feel his length splitting her open. Hot and solid and so smooth. Spreading her walls open wide and stretching her to her limit. 

She hadn’t thought it looked this big but it had been a long time. She hadn’t bothered to use any ‘aids’ in a while and it had been even longer since she had actually been with a guy. It was starting to drive her crazy and now she was finally getting what she needed. And it felt perfect.

"Isaac!" His name came out as a high breathless whine and Isaac watched the flush of her skin, the way it dampened with sweat and she moved continuously underneath him. 

"You keep repeating my name." Isaac commented, "Should I do the same?" 

Alara let out a soft whimper and moved her hands from his shoulders to curl around his neck, lifting herself up onto his lap as he sat back in response. She let out a low quivering moan at the change in angle and Isaac's hands remained steady on her waist. 

"Tell me, is this a pleasurable experience? Your vitals have increased quite dramatically. This is typically indicative of arousal or fear. However your vocalizations suggest that you are feeling sexual satisfaction." Isaac said and Alara wished that it was annoying but it just made her moan more. 

"Yes. It feels really good. You feel really good." She moaned into his shoulder. And he did. Pulsing inside her almost rhythmically and filling her so completely. 

"Your body is quite tight around me. And you are very responsive." Isaac said it like a praise and Alara could feel the blush spreading across her face and up her ears. Alara lifted herself up a few inches and was surprised when Isaac's hands tightened on her hips and helped guide her back down onto him. Alara trembled and moaned into the metal planes of his shoulder. It was everything she had been waiting for. The fullness, the stretch, the feeling of another body pressed against her own. Even if that body wasn't organic apparently.

Alara gasped when Isaac's length shifted inside of her. Hitting just the right angle to make her keen and her hands seized tight around his shoulders before quickly releasing.

"Sorry, I'm sorry." She gasped out, clenching her hands into fists and letting them drop to her sides.

"You do not need to apologize. You cannot harm me." His hands moved from her hips and took her fists in his hands. The metal was cool and firm against her heated skin and she trembled. He squeezed her fists lightly until they unclenched and placed them back on his shoulders. "You do not need to hold back Lieutenant." He told her and Alara felt heat well up behind her eyes. Her hands tightened and Isaac didn't slow down. He kept the same steady pace, hands tight on her hips again, guiding her up and down. 

There was no give under her fingers, he was strong and solid under her. She wasn't going to break him. It was thrilling. She moved faster, harder. She trembled and gasped, trying to keep herself quiet, the walls between the rooms weren't very thick but the length filling her was. Isaac moved one hand up to touch her chest and Alara pressed into the touch. The pads of his hands were textured slightly and the almost rough drag against her nipples made her keen softly. 

She was so close. She just needed a little bit more… The sounds, the slick slapping of their bodies connecting. The warmth of him inside of her and against her. She squeezed his shoulders tighter and whimpered frantically as his other hand left her hip and pressed against her stomach. The textured pad of his thumb pressing against the little bud that made her entire body shake and quiver. 

Alara barely bit back a scream and then she was coming. Shaking and gasping as her walls clamped down around the length inside of her. Isaac’s hips were still thrusting, rocking up into her and fucking her through her orgasm. 

Something hot and wet began to fill her and Alara moaned as Isaac pulsed inside of her, his hands still touching and stroking her until she slumped with exhaustion. Isaac’s arms wrapped around her and she barely managed a whimper when he lifted her off of his length. 

He laid her down on the bed, the sheets cool under her heated skin, and she looked up at him sleepily. 

“That was… awesome.” Alara laughed a bit, she was still panting and flushed, Isaac looked as unaffected as he always did. But his length was shiny with her wetness and Alara felt a little tinge of satisfaction when she saw it. 

“It was quite informative.” Isaac said, he sounded pleased and Alara relaxed, though she hadn’t even realized that she was worried about it. 

“Thanks for that.” Alara smiled slightly and bit back a yawn. She shifted and felt an uncomfortable gush as wetness escaped her. Alara blinked and reached down, her fingers came back up slick with something clear that wasn’t her own wetness.

“Isaac…” Alara started and paused before restarting, “Isaac, did you… come?”

“Yes. I understand that the main focus of sexual relations is to achieve orgasm. Therefore I simulated the result of a typical male orgasm.” Isaac said easily. 

“Oh.” She blinked and then froze, “There’s not like… sperm in it right? I’m not like…” 

“No, I am aware that you currently are not involved in any method of birth control, the ejaculate is merely a harmless imitation.” He said. Of course, Alara told herself. Isaac was smarter than that. It was stupid of her to even doubt it. Where would he even get sperm anyway? 

“May I ask a question Lieutenant?” Isaac asked. 

“Sure, go ahead.” Alara nodded, she could still feel the wetness inside of her and her entrance was sensitive and hot when she touched it.

“Was this interaction typical of an ordinary coupling?” Isaac asked, “I would like to gain information that is as accurate as possible.” 

“It was good.” Alara said with a jerking nod, “But you know what they say… practice makes perfect?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is apparently what I'm doing with my life now... writing alien/robot smut...

**Author's Note:**

> I might come back to edit this later, but chapters will be chronological but not linear if that makes any sense? Like, the events in chapter 2 will be after the events in chapter 1 time wise, but chapters will most likely not be directly connected from end to beginning. I planned for this story to be ridiculous smut but it's developing some plot too so we will see.


End file.
